Donelos Forin
Biography Donelos Forin was born to a mother, Leraria, in 254 AC. His father was allegedly a sellsword from Pentos, but he left long before the boy was born. Donelo's mother supported them through various jobs, particularly as a seamstress. As he grew into a young man, Donelos began taking jobs to help his mother. He found himself at the docks quite often. Work there was plentiful, and he eventually caught the attention of a merchant captain, known as Vyran of Lorath. The captain needed an extra hand, so the boy was hired out for his first voyage. It was a dream come true, Denelos had heard stories brought back by sailors. The beauty of Yi-Ti, the mystics of Asshai, the nimble ships of the Summer Isles. These tales of adventure burrowed deep into his mind. The voyage was uneventful, and Donelos returned with a (relatively) hefty sum to show for it. He quickly hired aboard another ship, this one bound for Westeros. This one too, was easygoing. The sailing life for Denelos was pleasant for the next two years. Then the worst came to pass, when the ship was on a voyage in Westeros. As the ship began to make it around Dorne, headed for Oldtown, it was attacked by Ironborn. They slaughtered most everyone on the ship. Donelos lost his left arm to a screaming Ironborn with an oversized axe. As he lay there, bleeding, he saw a fellow crewman being harried by an Ironborn. Gripping a small knife in his left hand, he barely manages to save his fellow crewmember. This crewman, named Cordin Chalk, and Denelos managed to slip away as the ship was sunk by the Islanders. They made their way to the mainland by way of a makeshift raft. From there was a long walk to civilization. To this day, Donelos has no recollection of the journey. From that point on, Cordin and Denelos were near inseperable. Cordin's martial adeptness proved helpful for Denelos's future dealings, serving as a capable problem solver. Denelos slowly worked his way to being the captain of his own ship. It wasn't the greatest vessel, but it was nimble enough to allow Denelos and his crew to make semi-decent coin. They found a wonderful niche in the conflict ridden landscape of Westeros. Smugglers ALWAYS have work available. Timeline Timeline 254 AC - Denelos is born to his mother, Leraria, in Lys. 267 AC - Vyran of Lorath brings Denelos aboard as a cabin boy. 269 AC - Vyran's ship is sunk by Ironborn, and Denelos loses his left arm. 270-277 AC - Cordin and Denelos work aboard various merchant vessels, attempting to get a ship of their own. 278 AC - Denelos purchases an old merchant vessel, a cog which he renames The Bullrush. Crew of the Bullrush One-Eye - Boatswain; Maimed (guess where), Gift - Leadership Hendal - Quartermaster; Gift - Authoritative Littlerock - Pilot; Gift - Ambidextrous Ox - deckhand; Gift - Strong Snitch - deckhand; Gift - Agility Shrimp - deckhand; Gift - Duelist Wrack - deckhand & cooper; Gift - Fanatic Jaquero - deckhand; Gift - Vitality Jelly - cook; Gift - Magnate Malanta - carpenter; Gift - Agility Category:Essosi Category:Criminal